101st Hunger Games: Into the Depths
by treekoi
Summary: A repost of a story that got deleted by the admins. Was an SYOT, but now all spots are closed. Adopt a character and watch your chosen child fight their way through the horrors of the hundred and first Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Tribute List

**Hi guys! This is the 101****st**** Hunger Games! There will be two authors of this Hunger Games, trading off chapters, so if the writing is slightly disjointed, please don't kill us :)**

**Here's the tribute list:**

**District One**

**Girl: **Belinda Emeraldine

**Boy:** Argent Pat

**District Two**

**Girl:** Katie Andrea Winters

**Boy:** Cameron Derell

**District Three**

**Girl: **Jessa Haven

**Boy: **Thorn Arrowort

**District Four**

**Girl:** Ginger Swift

**Boy:** Jonah Reef

**District Five**

**Girl:** Karen Totarn

**Boy: **Link Carley

**District Six**

**Girl: **Alaina Campoli

**Boy:** Swift Letta

**District Seven**

**Girl:** Terralin Cornelle

**Boy: **Maddox Bascar

**District Eight**

**Girl:** Rumor Felicity DiMarco

**Boy:** Lukas Destine

**District Nine**

**Girl:** Ingrid Sheira Lonehew

**Boy:** Karl Lott

**District Ten**

**Girl:** Callista Larkspur

**Boy:** Caleb Fields

**District Eleven**

**Girl: **Azalea Chrë

**Boy: **JC Raley

**District Twelve**

**Girl:** Roshan Davis

**Boy: **Gardun Stik

**Our original story was deleted by the admin, so this is a repost. If anyone would like to adopt a character, we will accept suggestions as to what will happen to them. Please PM your suggestions to us. **


	2. Reapings 1 to 3

**District One Girl:**

_The stadium was full of people, young and old. The children were sorted into their age groups: a section for twelve-year-olds, thirteen-year-olds, and so on up to the age eighteen. Everyone squirmed in their seats, looking nervous, anxious, hoping they would be safe, back in their homes by dinner, and most of all, watching the horror of the Games taking place somewhere else far, far away._

_ The camera zoomed in on one face in the "eighteen" section, a pretty girl that looked like a typical District One blonde. She looked uncomfortable, and watched the center of the stage, glancing occasionally at the spectator seats. There, a husband and wife nodded encouragingly at her, although they didn't look that excited, like they knew they'd be disappointed..._

This is it...the reaping. My family loves the Games, but ever since my brother died in them, I've hated them. It's so stupid, watching children get slaughtered while people cheer on their killers. My parents have wanted me to volunteer ever since I was twelve, but I don't want to. Every time a girl gets reaped, they look to me, but every single time, I look away, and don't volunteer, and my parents sit there frowning, like all their time spent training me was wasted.

This year I'll have made it, though. It's my last year, my last chance to get reaped. My name is never going to get picked; there are too many other people. No way...I'm safe.

The lady who's going to pick the names climbs onto the stage. She's this ridiculously bubbly, ditzy little airhead with a name like a jewelry store. Glitter Glamour. This time she's dressed in a sparkly gold, skintight dress. Even her eyebrows are golden. At least it's better than the time she came in plastered in diamonds.

"Testing, testing!" Glitter trills into the microphone. "Can everybody hear me? Good!" She beams at the audience, and pulls the bowl that has all the names closer to her. "Welcome to the hundred and first Hunger Games! I'm so happy to be here and hosting another Games!"

Glitter smiles again. "I'm sure you're all so excited to know who's the lucky tribute, so I'll get right to it!" Without further ado, she announces, "Ladies first!" and rummages in the bowl. I find that I'm instinctively holding my breath, even though there's less than one chance in a hundred that I'll get picked.

Finally Glitter pulls her hand out of the bowl. "And the lucky winner is...

"Belinda Emeraldine!"

That's me.

It's _me_.

I'm _eighteen_. How could this happen? One year away from freedom. I look around desperately, hoping for volunteers, but everyone probably thinks this beautiful, trained Career can handle the Games. I desperately compose myself, and put on the vain, confident face I was taught years ago. I say, in my fake, pretty-girl voice, "That's me," and plaster on an artificial smirk. I walk onto the stage, and take my place next to Glitter.

"Give a big hand to Belinda!"

Do not fail me now, training.

I'm so scared. Then I realize how many people are staring at me. _Stay strong_, I tell myself.

**District One Boy:**

I watch a blond girlie walk onto the stage. She is smirking. She must be looking forward to the Hunger Games. I know that I am, too. The girl looks like she would be a good enemy, but not good enough to beat me. She is really pretty. She must be popular at school. I know I intimidate the other kids at school because they think I look dangerous. But that is okay since I don't really like anybody.

The other blondie onstage, the older one, sticks her hand inside the bowl to pull out the other name. I shove the boy in front of me to the side, so I can hear her better. The boy falls down. I step on his hand as I move into the place where he was. I like to push other people around. My dad has been telling me to be a bully ever since I was a little kid, because he always wanted me to be in the Hunger Games. I would like to be in them too.

The glittery girl onstage picks a paper and holds it up.

"Argent Pat!"

Me! I am going to be in the Hunger Games. I push my way over to the stage and stand next to the younger girl. I am going to win these Games. I know it.

**District Two Girl:**

_A girl was sitting in the seventeen section, nervously twining a lock of her long, dark hair around her finger. Her attention was caught by the person walking onstage, a tall man in dark clothing._

I really don't want to be here. This is valuable time that I could be spending reading one of my favorite novels, _Love in the Air_. I'm at a really climactic scene, the part where the guy and the girl are locked up in a cell together. I'm a sucker for romantic books. They can be so sweet.

I blush and look around, just in case anyone read my mind. I'm actually slightly ashamed of my romantic side.

The escort walks onto the stage, and I turn to look at him. Like every year, I study his face, taking in the sharp angles of his chin and nose, and blush again and deliberately direct my gaze to stare unfocusedly at the center of the stage. Shane reaches for the microphone and grumbles into it, "Welcome to the 101st Hunger Games. Here's the girl tribute."

I wonder who it will be this year. I hope these Games will have romance in them. It's so nice to see some love in the middle of all the brutality.

"Katie Andrea Winters."

Oh-

God.

Why me? I walk onstage with shaking legs, hoping and praying that someone will volunteer. My heart leaps as a girl shifts in place, starting forward-but then plummets as I see she's just straining forward to see better.

I take my place next to Shane, and can't help noticing, even through my fear, that this is the closest I've ever been to him. He's scowling, but that's his normal expression.

"I'm Katie," I say, and try to stop my voice from shaking. He nods gruffly.

Oh god, I really hope I make it. I run a quick mental check of all my strengths: I'm in shape, I'm kind of smart, I can lie well...

That has to be enough. It has to.

**District Two Boy:**

The girl onstage looks like she's about to faint. All the worse for her. I'm gonna run her right over if she shows any sign of weakness. Anybody who doesn't want to be in the Games should just kill themselves at the start, cause they'll never make it far enough if they have a problem with killing.

I myself love killing. I've never killed before, but whenever I watch the Hunger Games, I always slow down the TV at the part where the tributes die. I watch their bleeding wounds with contempt. If they had planned on winning, they never would have let themselves die. If I get into the Hunger Games, I'm going to weed out the weak ones and make them realize that they should have taken their weapons and driven them into their hearts rather than live out the first day. Then I'll pick off the people left, slowly and bloodily.

Nobody's going to win with me in the arena.

The escort, Shane, picks out a paper from the bowl. Now Shane's a guy I can appreciate. He never showed any weakness in his Games, only unmerciful killing.

Shane reads the name on the paper. It's mine. "Cameron Derell."

Hah! Watch out, tributes...here comes your worst nightmare.

**District Three Girl:**

_The crowd quieted down when someone walked onto the stage. It was a tall, skinny man with a shock of red hair. He kept clearing his throat, seeming kind of nervous. The camera panned around the audience, and came to rest on a young woman with dark hair and red highlights, making her look like someone you wouldn't want to run into on a dark night..._

I wonder what it would be like in the Games. I like to take risks, and I'm not that afraid of what the Games might throw at me. I'm not asking to get picked, though. I'm not that stupid. I'm perfectly fine here in District Three, though it can get a little boring sometimes.

The guy onstage looks nervous, even though he must have done this lots of times. He clears his throat again and pulls the microphone up to his mouth. "Welcome to the hundred and first Hunger Games. I'm sure everyone here is very excited to participate in the Hunger Games, so I'll start right away."

He quickly picks a slip of paper from the bowl, as if he's eager to get this over with. He licks his lips nervously as he reads the piece of paper in his head, and then says it out loud:

"Jessa Haven."

He reads it so quickly I almost don't understand him, but once I do, I'm in shock. I stare up at the stage, paralyzed.

"Jessa Haven?"

"I-that's me," I say, once I can speak again. I walk onto the stage, my steps strong now that I've gotten over the initial surprise. I've got to look on the bright side of this-apart from the killing, the Games might even be fun. The survival part, at least.

**District Three Boy:**

As usual, I'm standing in the middle of an empty space. No one seems to want to come very close to me. I think I make people uneasy with my silence and suppressed feelings. I don't really care, though. I wouldn't interact with people much, even if they wanted to.

The guy onstage looks like he should be pushing paper behind a desk somewhere instead of mentoring a Hunger Games. He looks like such a crybaby. I can't believe he won his Games.

He picks another paper out of the bowl in a sharp, jerky movement. He holds it up and reads it silently before announcing the name:

"Thorn Arrowart."

Me. I walk silently up to the stage and give a short nod to the guy. He nods quickly back, and turns back to the microphone. I turn my thoughts to the Games, and how I plan on surviving. I know I can do this.


	3. Reapings 4 to 6

**District 4 Girl POV**

_As the crowd cheered on, Ginger, her sister Fawn, and her beloved parents were waiting tensely._

This was the 2nd year of eligibility for Fawn to participate in the Hunger Games, and I am apprehensive of my own chances. My family had dodged the odds these past few years. Now, I'm not so sure our luck will continue. Hugging each other tightly, we hold our breath as the female tribute slip is drawn. "Fawn Swift!" Fawn's face was aghast. I turned my head, ever so slightly, to catch my mother's reaction. She was crying. As the crowd parted for Fawn, thoughts raced through my mind. Then, my decision was made.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?"

"I will."

**District 4 Boy POV**

I'm a really friendly person by nature. It's pretty unfortunate that my name is in the tribute box. Oh well...If I'm going to represent District 4 in the Games, I will win.

_All his friends knew if he was picked to be the male Tribute from District 4, he would put up quite a fight. He was a very determined person, almost to the point of being stubborn. He declined to be a Career, and never even considered taking part in the terrible games of torture the other Careers played with their lesser counterparts. He was clever enough to avoid any trouble, and was always honest and never lied to anyone._

"Jonah Reef!"

Oh...Well, that means I'm representing District 4 in the Games. Everybody here knows I'm going to put up a fight. If the Careers are envious, so be it. I told everyone that I wouldn't be the best person for the Games, but Fate has chosen my path. I'm gonna win this thing.

**District 5 Girl POV**

_District 5 was abuzz with activity._ _There were special light fixtures surrounding the entire town. Commemorative silverware, shirts, even little transmission tower statuettes with the words "101st Hunger Games: Go D5!" were being sold. The district was betting on their newest generation to edge out the rest with their deep knowledge of electrical engineering._

I was worried. Yet my pulse was racing. I could almost hear its rhythm over the din of the crowd. I haven't been in these games during the last 5 years. And frankly, I have always secretly wanted to be a part of the Games. My prey would actually be smart, and want to kill me back. I've always felt sorry for the prey I killed because they had no way to fight back. Now, things are different. As both Markus Lars (the previous victor) and the Mayor drew out the female slip, my heart felt like it was about to burst. "Karen Totarn!"

My heart leapt into my throat. I stood there, both astonished and excited that I was chosen. My parents and little brother looked at me. "Good luck," little Joey told me. I gave him a hug, and walked to the stage, doing my best to look confident. I looked out to the crowd, waiting to see who would join me in the Arena.

**District 5 Boy POV**

_With Karen nervously standing next to Markus and the mayor, the boys of District 5 began to tense._ I don't really like the Hunger Games. Death isn't my type of thing. But one thing is for certain: I LOVE attention. And even if I was chosen, I wouldn't have a care in the world as long as I was stealing the spotlight. As I pushed and shouted, the crowd made way for me and I eventually got through to a spot with a perfect view of the stage. I waited for the slip to be drawn. If I get in the Games, that's good, I guess. And if I don- "Link Carley!" Guess I'm going. Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father, goodbye little Carineta. I may never see you again.

_He made his way to the stage, and beamed at the crowd, flexing his arms, trying to get attention_.

**District 6 Girl POV**

_Alaina and her family stand near the edge of the crowd, hoping by blending in Alaina won't get picked. They know this won't work, but they have hidden out of sight, living their lives as regularly as possible for generations past. And the Hunger Games Reapings won't stop them._

"Alaina, this is your first year of reaping eligibility. Almost nobody gets chosen the first year. You'll be safe." My mother tried to comfort me, but I knew it was no use. The odds were all the same, stacked in your 'favor' if you wanted to have larger government-allotted food rations. I didn't want to face the truth, and neither did my parents or my brothers. When the slip was drawn, I held my breath, hoping I didn't hear the words. But alas, I did. "Alaina Campoli!" I'd better make the Campoli family proud. I slither my way to the stage, ready to start a new chapter in the book of Life.

**District 6 Boy POV**

I've never liked killing. I never will. That's why I don't like the Hunger Games. All the bloodshed...I can't stand it. Well, this is the first year of eligibility for me, and I hope the odds AREN'T in my favor. Over the last couple of years, I took all the precautions so I wouldn't have any extra slips with my name on it. I didn't take any extra rations, I stayed out of trouble, I even went out of my way to avoid the Peacekeepers. But to no avail.

Here I was, now, standing at the outskirts of the crowd. After Alaina was picked, I held my breath. I crept back, away from the people around me. Towards home. Towards safety. Away from this terrible commotion, everybody happily cheering innocent children to their deaths.

"Swift Letta!"

Oh crap.

_Slowly, everybody looks his way. They cheer him on as he walks to the stage._

* * *

**Everyone please review!**


End file.
